scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Colossagon
Colossagon is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: The Dark Chaos Pillowstar. They are often seen in places with power, such as Dark Chaos Pillowstar Castle (Wolfember's Castle), where Gregory & friends encounter them at. Physical Appearance Colossagons are simply large green dragons with red eyes and have wicked looking creatures that bear no eyes with devious smiles and jousting swords on their backs. According to Gregory, the creatures on them are called Dragon Tamers, which are people who tame and train dragons. Origin of Name Colossagon's name is the combination of the words "colossal" (meaning huge in size) and "dragon". Development Like Hippy, Gangstippo, and Thugippo, Colossagon is also based off Hippopo from the Mario game, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Attacks Colossagon mainly attacks Gregory and friends by chomping with their mouths, or by stabbing, which is what the Dragon Tamer will do. Like other enemies, Colossagon can also do some special attacks. Such special moves consists of Fire Breath, Big Jaws, Slicer, Dragonbreath, and Shaker. Fire Breath is a move used by fire and dragon enemies, which emits a breath of fire from the user's mouth to deal damage. This move also causes the Burn status. Big Jaws is a move used by enemies that have wide mouths. The user opens their jaw big, then chomps the foe. It also may lower the foe's Attack stat by one level. Slicer is a move used by enemies that use sharp weapons, such as swords. However, this is one of the moves that Colossagon cannot do (unknown why, since he does have claws), but his trainer, the Dragon Tamer can. The user slices the target with his/her sword/claws. It also has a high critical-hit boost, which may happen in a 70-50% chance. Dragonbreath is a move used by dragons, in which they emit toxic breath to poison the target. Shaker is a move used by various enemies, where they create a blast to shake the target into confusion. It also causes the Confused status. Mainly, Colossagon possesses as being one of the powerful enemies that Gregory and co. have faced, other than the Wicked Professor. Colossagon also appears in battle either with the Wicked Professor, or with Stagmites. They also appear outside of battle, guarding important areas in Dark Chaos Pillowstar Castle. Colossagon is strong against fire and water attacks, but also possesses a weakness, as well as the Dragon Tamer himself, and they both have the same weakness, which is ice. One should use Ice or Icelia's special moves in order to defeat this powerful enemy. A stronger version of Colossagon is named Iron Will, which Gregory and co will encounter at Dark Chaos Pillowstar Hotel. The difference is that Iron Will appear as black dragons with golden eyes, and a gold colored Dragon Tamer on top of them. Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Colossagon also appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Like other enemies from other games, they only appear at the Challenge Tower. They do the same basic and special moves as they did back in Scorpius: The Dark Chaos Pillowstar, as well as having seven new special moves that it never did before. Therefore, Colossagon and the Dragon Tamer have the same weakness to ice attacks as it did in its previous game appearance. Trivia *Colossagon, along with its stronger relative, are the only two enemies that have their own Mind Thought and their Dragon Tamer's Mind Thought. Based on Colossagon's Mind Thought, it somewhat dislikes its trainer, while the Dragon Tamer's Mind Thought describes its dragon as being powerful (based on its stats). *It is unknown to the reason why Colossagon never uses sharp weapon-like moves, such as Slicer, but Gregory says that Colossagons never use their claws to attack. Instead, their trainer, the Dragon Tamer, uses those types of moves.